


The Cake

by droppedwalkman



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Begging, Consensual, Erotica, Hand Jobs, In a Car, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Yearning, chalmskinn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droppedwalkman/pseuds/droppedwalkman
Summary: based off that time an erotic cake flew through Skinner's window.
Relationships: Gary Chalmers/Seymour Skinner
Kudos: 5





	The Cake

“Quick, we’ll have to eat from each end,” Superintendent Chalmers instructed. “We’ll know we’re safe when our lips meet in the middle.”

“Right,” Principal Skinner said in a harried breath as his mother’s footsteps shuffled down the stairs at a glacial pace. The slow gait wasn’t too encouraging considering the massive girth of the cake, which shone with a delectable, clear icing. The two men grabbed at it awkwardly, one at each end, and began chomping down. Chalmers’ eyes were closed and he made some sounds of what Skinner could only imagine was pleasure. Skinner didn’t eat nearly so fast, and was intensely conscious of their fingers making contact beneath the phallic pastry. 

It did taste amazing, he had to admit, but he prevented any appreciative grunts from escaping and just focused on getting this done. And with such a thick, rich filling and sticky, creamy icing all over the surface, the task was not an easy one. 

He didn’t realize how close their faces were getting until he felt Chalmers’ upper lip graze against his own, and his tongue slid along Skinner’s lower lip with a sudden warmth. Skinner couldn't suppress a full body shudder, and Chalmers gripped his shoulder, as if to calm him. Whatever the intentions of that touch, it did indeed calm the nervous man, even as he felt Chalmers lick icing off his lips. 

Agnes reached the bottom of the steps with such a stinging rant ready to go. She took one look at the scene before her and went back upstairs. 

Skinner couldn't think of anything but the immediate, fiery lips of his boss, his breath like hot jets, making his skin tingle. Chalmers wrapped an arm around Skinner and pulled him tightly closer, making him bend backwards a little, and by now his tongue was down his throat. 

The last time they played tongue hockey like this was at last year’s Christmas party, where Skinner had walked in on Chalmers drinking in the janitor’s closet, alone. There wasn’t much said between them in that terrifically awkward moment, but since they were both pretty smashed, furious kissing seemed the logical choice at the time. Not a word was spoken of it since then, and Skinner was afraid he’d dreamed the whole thing. 

But now he knew it wasn't a dream; the way Chalmers closed his mouth over his lips, only to ravenously, greedily kiss him again and again was too familiar. The sharp whiffs of his cologne brought back memories of that night. Skinner moaned softly, trying to keep quiet even as his heart swelled with joyous excitement. Clearly Chalmers wasn’t too ashamed by what had happened if he was so willing to do it again. 

Just as Skinner began to return the kisses with his own vigor, Chalmers pulled away with a loud smacking noise and a string of icing and saliva connecting their mouths. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes locked with Skinner’s. Then he looked behind Skinner at the stairs, which were empty. Skinner leaned against him and checked the stairs as well. When he looked at Chalmers, they stared at each other for a tense moment, during which Skinner’s stomach began to sink. Did he do something wrong by kissing Chalmers back? Did he enrage him again?

But then Chalmers laughed, quietly into his hand, and Skinner had to cover his mouth as well to keep quiet. Chalmers stroked Skinner’s cheek and put his hand at the back of his head. His other hand wiped a mess of goop from his underling’s mouth. 

“Just like at the party, eh, Sir?” Skinner said breathily, wrapped his arms around Chalmer’s ample waist. 

The hand at Skinner’s head gripped his hair, and Chalmers said in a low voice in his ear, “No, Seymour, this isn’t like that.” Skinner tightened his grip and swallowed, certain he’d messed up this time. He tried to speak, but Chalmers cut in, “I want more than a kiss this time.” 

Skinner’s heart raced. He gasped, not just because he felt Chalmers’ lips press against his neck. He wanted to laugh or moan, anything as long as it was loud and expressed the storm of feelings inside. But they both knew they had to keep it down, lest Agnes find the need to investigate again. So instead Skinner bit his lip and breathed fiercely through his nose, the smallest of whimpers escaping as Chalmers gave his neck soft little bites, which he covered with kisses. 

“Do you?” Chalmers’ voice cut in through the haze. He pulled away to look Skinner in the eye. “Do you want more, too?”

“Oh,” Skinner sighed, gazing back at him. “Yes, Sir, please...”

Chalmers grinned and kissed his mouth. “Not here,” he said, rubbing Skinner’s hip. “Wait for me in the Honda. I’ll clean up here.” He pressed his keys into Skinner’s hand and practically shoved him out. Skinner rushed out and let himself in the front passenger side. He put the keys on the dash and then groomed his hair using the tiny sun visor mirror. He tried not to make a mess as he rummaged through the glove compartment for something to wipe his face with. 

As he was busy trying to clean up, the door was opened. “I meant in the back, Seymour,” Chalmers said dryly. 

“Oh, yes, uh..hehe.” Blushing, Skinner got in the back, and Chalmers was on top of him within seconds. His body was heavy against him, but it was comforting. He felt the other man’s erection pressing hard and throbbing against his thigh. Skinner had been hard since their lips made contact, and was now fighting to keep from shooting a load already. He wanted this to last. 

Chalmers kissed his neck and thrust his hand between Skinner’s legs, squeezing rather hard. Skinner yelped but pressed hard against Chalmers’ hand all the same. Struggling in the confines of the back seat, he spread his legs as much as he could and threw his arms around Chalmer’s shoulders. “Oh, Superintendent…” he moaned, throwing his head back. “Ahh…”

“Tell me if I’m going too rough, Seymour,” Chalmers said huskily, and Skinner just moaned in answer. Chalmers roughly undid Skinner’s belt with one hand and slipped his hand down the man’s boxers. He silenced a yell with a kiss; soon Skinner relaxed and kissed back. He began thrusting his hips against him, as Chalmers kept a solid grip on his cock. 

“Ye, gods…” 

Chalmers laughed and started rubbing, sliding his hand all the way up and down the length, his fingertips massaging, his palm hot. Skinner’s return kisses grew in passion and boldness. He gripped Chalmers’ hair tightly and brushed his teeth along the warm skin of his neck, meanwhile trying to stay as quiet as he could. They were far safer, more private out here, but still technically in public. He couldn't help but imagine someone seeing them...that only made him gyrate harder into his boss’s hand. 

“I-I’m…” Skinner whimpered breathily. He gazed up at Chalmers with knitted brows, eyes almost closed, panting. 

“Getting close, are you,” Chalmers laughed softly, and then slipped his hand out of Skinner’s pants. At the principal’s distressed look, he said, “Hold on.” He pulled out his pocket square slowly, gazing down at the writhing, whimpering Skinner with a delightfully devilish look in his eye. Still making Skinner wait, he leaned down and kissed him with aching tenderness. He slipped his hand up Skinner’s shirt and stroked the hot skin as he pulled his face away from Skinner’s. “Maybe I should just leave you like this,” he teased. 

“Oh, no, Sir, please…” Skinner begged, gripping Chalmers’ arms with a surprising strength. 

Chalmers put his hand back down Skinner’s boxers, but he just held the kerchief against his cock, not moving, and made an interrogative sound. “What do you want, Seymour?” He grinned, knowing this would be a struggle for him. 

Skinner grit his teeth and moaned, unable to vocalize for a moment. Biting his lip, he looked up at Chalmers, who nodded softly in encouragement. “Let...let me…”

“Yes…?” Chalmers squeezed his hand around Skinners’ cock ever so slightly. “Tell me…”

“L-let...let me cum, Sir,” he finally groaned. “Please…finish me off…”

Chalmers nestled his face in Skinner’s neck, evoking a pleasant shudder, his dog tags tinkling from the sharp movement. “With pleasure,” he growled. He kissed him, along his neck, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, as he pumped the man’s throbbing cock, pressing his thumb savagely against the slit. 

Skinner let out a cry as the orgasm shuddered through him, and gripped Chalmers’ upper arms almost too painfully; the Superintendent kissed him softly on the cheek to calm him, and save himself from further pain. Skinner let his hands drop off the other man’s arms while Chalmers kept stroking until Skinner relaxed to an almost sleep like state. The little pocket square wasn’t exactly adequate for the job, he realized as he pulled his sticky hand back out, a look of chagrin on his face. 

Skinner flopped an arm over his forehead as he caught his breath. “Sir…” he whispered. “That...that was…” 

“Now, now, Seymour,” Chalmers chided gently. “Don’t overextend yourself; it’s a school night!” He leaned over Skinner to grab a box of tissues he’d only just spotted. Almost empty, but it would have to do. Skinner jolted at the feel of Chalmers stroking a tissue across the head of his cock, and whined. He tossed the tissue on the floor and with care zipped Skinner’s pants back up. He gave him a quick kiss and redid his belt, then with a hand beneath his back, helped him up. 

Skinner leaned heavily against him and hugged him, nestling his face in neck. “Sir, I…”

Chalmers grabbed his face and kissed him into silence. “Go get properly cleaned up,” he said softly. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Skinner pulled away and nodded. They shared a soft gaze, Chalmers stroking Skinner’s face, before Skinner struggled quite awkwardly to get up and out of the car, his limbs like jelly at first. When Chalmers got out to get into the driver’s seat, he was all business again, confidence in his step, an all around commanding air to him that Skinner sensed and was reassured by. Holding his suit jacket over his crotch, Skinner was a little disappointed that he didn’t get a farewell kiss, but then again, they were out in the open now. That would be...inappropriate. 

Chalmers gave him a short wave and a sharp look, and without further fanfare, drove away. Skinner indulged in a one last moment watching the Honda fade into the distance before heading in.


End file.
